


Avengers Preferences: S/O Dying In Their Arms

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Reader Death, Reader Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRIGGER WARNING: READER DEATH</p><p>Originally posted on my Tumblr:<br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/129441810878/avengers-preferences-so-dying-in-their-arms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers Preferences: S/O Dying In Their Arms

**43\. Dying in[My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)**

**Natasha:**

“(Y/N). You’re going to be fine.” Natasha mumbled firmly, holding your body close to hers as she pressed her hands against your chest wound.

“Nat. I love you.” (Y/N) whispered, reaching up and brushing a piece of her red hair out of her eyes. “Be safe.”

Natasha’s eyes widened as she saw the life slip from (Y/N)’s eyes. Her hands shook as the tears built up in her eyes. “You can’t do this to me.” She whispered, leaning down and pressing her forehead to (Y/N)’s. “I need you.” She whimpered.

When there was no reply, Nat stood up and took a step back, staring at the body of the person she loved so dearly. “I love you too.” She answered in a voice that was a lot stronger than she felt inside.

**Bruce:**

“NO!” The other guy’s voice roared as he watched (Y/N)’s eyes close. Bruce shook violently, somehow finding the strength to keep the green guy down.

He whimpered and wrapped his arms around (Y/N)’s body, cradling them in his lap. “You can’t go.” He whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks. “There’s no me without you…” 

Bruce sat there, sobbing into (Y/N)’s lifeless body until he could cry no more. He laid the body gently on the ground, crawling to the closest corner and sitting there, watching the body. Tears still escaped his eyes every now and then as Bruce thought frantically of what to do without his beloved.

**Clint:**

“(Y/N)…(Y/N), look at me! Keep your eyes on me.” Clint insisted, touching his lover’s cheek gently, watching their eyes close slowly.

“Please don’t go.” Clint’s voice was almost as broken as his heart. “I love you..” He murmured. (Y/N)’s body went limp in Clint’s arms and that’s when he let the tears slip out. He shifted nervously, staring hard at (Y/N)’s body, almost hoping by some miracle, they’d be okay.

Clint could hear screams of people, the begging of parents to save their babies, the shouts of siblings trying to find each other. But it was like everything else stopped. (Y/N) was gone, Clint’s whole world had just died and now there was nothing left for him to fight for.

**Pietro:**

The rage was growing in Pietro’s eyes as (Y/N) shook with pain, squirming in his eyes. 

“Stop, (Y/N). You will make it worse.” He insisted, picking her up in his arms. “I will get you to a hospital.” He nodded eagerly, speeding away. It was never that he was slow, though that’s what he would tell himself later. It wasn’t that he had gotten to her too late, even though he’ll insist that if he had gotten there earlier, it would’ve helped.

The poison had reached (Y/N)’s heart the moment they had been struck. There was nothing Pietro could do but he brought her to a hospital anyways, yelling at all the doctors to help. He let out a loud cry when they told him that she had flatlined and was dead the moment she had been hit.

Pietro’s life shattered and he ran to the side of (Y/N)’s bed, shaking their shoulders vigorously, begging them to wake up for hours until he had cried his last tear.

**Steve:**

“(Y/N)?” Steve’s voice cracked as he held their body close, a small whimper escaping his body. “(Y/N), please get up.” He begged, stroking his beloved’s cheek gently.

The pain in Steve’s eyes grew as he realized just how alone he was now. He had already lost so many people when he was frozen. (Y/N) came along and showed him that he wasn’t alone anymore…but now (Y/N) was gone. Steve had lost his everything. His whole heart had just died with (Y/N).

“I’ll love you till my last breath.” He whispered, picking up (Y/N)’s lifeless body and gently placing them on his lap, taking a deep breath as their death settled in his mind. “Take me with you…” Steve finally spoke again after a while of pure silence. “I don’t want to live if you’re not living with me.” 

His whole heart was shattered. This was a man who vowed to protect. He couldn’t even protect the light of his life and he could now feel the darkness creeping into his eyes as he thought about avenging (Y/N)’s death.

**Thor:**

The sound of Thor’s voice surely carried through the Nine Realms. His broken heart could be felt by everyone around him as he cradled the body of the person he had loved.

“(Y/N). Wake up!” He demanded angrily, tears starting to pour down his cheeks. “We’ll get you the best Asgardians to help you.” He insisted, as if he didn’t already know that his love was truly gone.

Thor’s sobs grew the more he held (Y/N)’s body, the more he expected them to shift in his arms. There was nothing there. (Y/N) had passed but Thor wouldn’t accept it. He spent hours holding her, then more hours passed as he argued with the Asguardians about her life. 

There was nothing he could do and it made the anger boil inside of Thor even more.

**Tony:**

Tony’s eyes searched frantically all over (Y/N)’s body, looking for some sort of an answer to help.

They were gone. Tony knew that. But his mind was screaming that science could help. He held (Y/N) in his arms, close and gentle, almost worried they might break. “I love you, (Y/N). I swear on my name, I will make you proud one day.” He whispered quietly, kissing (Y/N)’s forehead gently.

He had watched his love die right there in his arms. He could do nothing about it and deep down inside, he knew it was his fault. No matter who was the one to cause the wound, Tony would blame himself. He knew that every time he closed his eyes, he would see (Y/N)’s smile but then he’d see the nightmare of them dying in his arms again…

**Wanda:**

The scream that left Wanda’s lungs made her throat numb with pain. But she didn’t care. She held (Y/N) close, continuously blinking her eyes to try and see past her many tears.

“(Y/N)….Please please!” She begged, sobbing loudly. “I need you! Do not leave me here without you.” 

(Y/N)’s eyes were dimming, they were closing even though they were trying to fight to see Wanda for just a few moments more. The sound of Wanda crying was the most heart breaking thing ever and everyone who was in hearing distance could feel her pain.

Wanda had lost the one person, other than her brother, that she had ever felt close to. She had lost her heart, her life, and her soul all in those few moments.


End file.
